


Halo

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Domestic Kurt and Blaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen fic, Teen love, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter falls in love for the first time.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Noa Anderson-Hummel/Original Male Character
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Halo

Sixteen year old, Noa Anderson-Hummel, just finished her shift at work and clocked out. She carried her leather black folder and apron with her to her locker in the breakroom and put her things away until she’ll need them tomorrow.

She threw on her jean jacket and grabbed her bag then made her way to the front of the restaurant. Before she left, she said bye to her co-workers and her best friend, Whitney, then stepped out into the warm Los Angeles city. She loves living here, thanks to her parents success in the fashion and music industry. They relocated out west and have been raising their family here ever since.

Noa walked around the restaurant to get to the attached parking lot where her dad was sitting in the car waiting for her.

Blaine looked up from his phone and smiled as he saw his daughter coming towards him. He got out of the car and she smiled at him.

“Hi dad.” She says taking off her bag and handing it to him.

“Hey baby. Did you have a good day at work?” He asks walking over to the passenger side.

“Yeah. I made almost two hundred in tips tonight.” She says proudly. She hopped into the driver’s seat and adjusted it so that she could have easy access. She buckled herself in, checked her mirrors, and turned to look at Blaine. “More money to put into savings.”

He nods at her comment and they leave the restaurant.

As they pull onto the freeway, Noa turns the radio off and clears her throat to speak.

“How was your day at work?” She asks her dad.

“Oh you know, amateur musicians who think they know everything. Same old shit.”

“Sorry.” She chuckles and focuses on the traffic around her. “I can’t wait to have my own car already. I mean, no offense but this car is so not meant for someone like me. I’m tall, dad and I hardly have room for my legs.”

“I know sweetheart, but you know the deal we have.” Blaine begins. “Mommy and I told you that if you keep-If I keep my grades up and get my license then you’ll buy me a car, I know.” She finishes and Blaine laughs a little at her remark. “I go for my test in a few months. I’m sure I’m going to pass.”

“Well that’s good.” He sighs and turns to look at her. “You’re a smart girl so I’m sure you’re going to do just fine.”  
“Yeah.” She heavily sighs , keeping both hands on the wheel as she changes lanes. “I hope.”

As she said that, Blaine could sense there was something bothering her. He looked at her for a few more moments then looked away because he didn’t want her to snap, knowing she takes after her mother in more ways than one.

“You’ll do fine, Noa. You always have.”

She just nods and continues to drive home without saying another word. Meanwhile, her dad was on the phone with Kurt letting them know they’ll be home shortly.

Ten minutes later, Noa pulled up to their Hollywood Hills home and parked her dad’s car right next to her mother’s in the garage. They both got out and she took her bag from Blaine, thanking him, then locked the door as they entered their home.

“Mom! We’re home!” She shouts, hearing the tv on in the kitchen and living room.

“Hi Noa.” Kurt comes around the corner and greets his daughter with a smile. “How was school and work?”

“The same as always, boring.” She says as she puts her bag down on the floor.

“Sorry, babe.” He frowns and she shrugs watching as he greets his husband. “Dinner’s just about ready, guys.”

“Great, I’m starving.” Blaine says, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist.

“Long day?”

Blaine slowly nods, raising an eyebrow, “Unfortunately. But I’m glad to be home.”

“Good.” Kurt says and pecks his lips. “I’m glad to have you home too.” He kisses him again and Noa stood there with a blank expression.

“What?” Both Kurt and Blaine ask, still in each other’s arms.

“Nothing.” She shakes her head and goes into the kitchen to pick at the food ready for dinner.

“What’s with her? Did she have a bad day at school or something?” Kurt asks. Blaine looks down the hall making sure she’s out of sight and pulls Kurt into a room.

“I don’t know.” He says. “I noticed something was wrong in the car but I didn’t ask her.”

“You don’t think she’s being bullied do you? I mean, she knows she can always come to us when she’s having problems, right?” Kurt frowns as he starts to think of someone tormenting his baby.

“I’m not sure, babe. But whatever it is, she’ll come to us about it sooner or later.”

“I hope so.” He sighs and Blaine pulls him in for a hug.

“I promise, whatever it is, we’re gonna help her.” Blaine tells his husband and gives him one more squeeze and loving kiss before walking back out to join their family.

“Hey Drew, can you set the table please?” Kurt asks their ten year old son.

“Sure.” He replies and leaves his iPad on the couch to do as his mother says.

Not long after, the family of four was sitting in their dining room, eating dinner, and talking about their days at school or work. Well Kurt didn’t have much to talk about since he works from home but he was always interested in hearing about his kids’ days.

“-so anyway, my team got the highest score today in gym.” Drew was explaining how he had a victorious win at school and had his whole family smiling as he continued on with his story. “And the other team was so bummed that they lost but I had so much fun and we played two more games after that one, which we won as well.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe we can sign you up for baseball this season?” Blaine suggests.

“I don’t see why not. Would you want to play for a team?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah. I love whenever we play it in gym so I think it’ll be fun to play for an actual team.”

“Well okay then, I guess we’ll bring you to try-outs in April.” Kurt says and his son’s smile grows across his face. “How about you Blaine? Any new bands at the studio?”

“Yeah.” He rolls his eyes at the mention of bands. “I got this one band, they’re really good but I feel like they’re missing something and they just don’t want to hear it. I mean who are these people gonna believe some wannabe rock stars or a professional?” Blaine exclaims and his husband nods in agreement.

“Maybe Noa can get some time in the studio?” Kurt says and she shrugs her shoulders looking between both her parents. “I know how passionate you are about your music, sweetheart. I’m sure your dad won’t mind helping you record a demo.”

“Yeah, I never thought of that before.” She says and picks at her carrots. “I don’t know I’ll guess I’ll think about it.” She sighs, again.

Blaine shared a look with his husband, noting that something was bothering her so Kurt decided to speak up about it.

“Um, sweetheart, is there something bothering you?” He asks her in a soft voice. “Your dad and I have noticed that you seem a bit off. Is everything okay at school and work?”

She doesn’t look up from her plate for a few minutes, then slowly raises her head to stare at her parents.

“Whatever it is, you can tell us.” Blaine says reaching for her hand. “We’re always here for you, Noa.”

“I know.” She slowly nods her head. “There is something and it’s...well it’s actually kinda stupid to be worrying about.”

“Well, what is it?”

She sighs once more and her parents were extremely nervous for what she was about to tell them. Both expecting the worst, squeezing each other’s hands under the table.

“Well,” She starts, leaving both Kurt and Blaine on edge, just wanting her to spit it out already. “I have this really big history test on Friday and I’ve been stressed about it all day.”

Both her parents let out a relieving sigh, and let go of their hands, smiling at each other.

“W-What is that? You’re smiling at each other, it’s weird.” She asks, her brother sharing the same confused look.

“We thought it was something more serious, but thank god it’s not.” Kurt says as his hand flies to his chest, still in relief.

“Oh.” She says and goes back to picking at her carrots. “Well that was it.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay to be nervous about a test. But don’t scare us like that. Your father and I thought something serious was going on and you had us both worried.”

“I’m sorry.” She slightly frowns.

“No, it’s okay. Tell you what, we’ll help you study for it all week so you can pass this test, okay?”

“You really mean it? Because it’s a really big test and will affect my grade a lot.”

“Yes, I mean, right boys?” He looks between his husband and son who nod at Kurt’s compromise. “See, we’re all gonna help you, okay?”

“Okay, thanks.”

They finish dinner together and both Noa and Drew go up to their rooms while Kurt and Blaine clean up downstairs, then winding down from their day sharing a bottle of wine from their wine cellar.

After going through half the bottle, they both head upstairs to their room but before making it there, they stop by Noa’s room to check on her.

Kurt knocks on her door and she opens it, shocked to see both her parents standing there wanting to come in.

“What’s going on? Are you pregnant again?” She asks.

“No!” Kurt exclaims and she and Blaine laugh with each other. “I am not pregnant! That factory is closed!” He shouts. “We just want to make sure everything is okay and that you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine mom. I promise.” She says, going to sit on her bed. They follow her and sit on the edge of her mattress.

“There’s nothing else bothering you?” Blaine asks.

“No, dad. I’m fine, honest.” She says, chewing on the inside of her lip to hide her nerves.

“Okay, well we just want to make sure.” He says and opens his arms for a hug. “We love you, Noa. And if anything is ever bothering you please come to us about it. We’re always here to help.”

“I know daddy.” She smiles knowing whenever she called Blaine daddy his heart melts and gives him a hug. “I promise, nothing else is bothering me just this stupid test.”

“Alright, baby. Well goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.” She kisses his cheek then moves on to Kurt. “Night mommy.”

“Night, love. Call us if you need anything.”

“I will.” She says while walking them out of her room. “Don’t do anything you’re gonna regret.” She adds, causing Kurt’s face to turn red. She giggles to herself watching them leave her room and make their way down the hall.

Noa closes her bedroom door and goes back to her bed where she was texting Whitney. According to Whitney, the boy Noa has a crush on is going to ask her out on Monday by the lockers near the gym. If she told her parents they’d both embarrass the crap out of her so she kept it to herself and tried to contain her excitement and anxiety for this boy.

Aside from her test, this was stressing her out just as much because she’s never been asked out before so to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Was she wrong for keeping it from her parents?

**\---**

All week, Kurt, Blaine, even Drew helped Noa prepare for her test. From the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed she studied, studied, studied.

It was Thursday night and Blaine had just picked her up from work. She was still practicing driving in her dad’s car while Blaine tested her with the flashcards she made the other night.

“-good. What was the House of Burgesses modeled after?” He asks, holding the card out.

“Uh, um, dang it, uh.”

“You got this, Noa. C’mon think.”

“Um, English Parliament?” She asks unsure of herself.

“Yes! That’s correct!” Blaine cheers and she was happy she got another one right. “Okay next one. What was the Great Awakening?”

“It was when religious renewal was offered and people went back to church.”

“Right, good girl. Okay next one, I’ll give you an easy one.” He says and he goes through the cards. “Okay, what was the sugar act?”

“The sugar act.” She repeats as she thinks about it. “Uh, it placed taxes on imported goods that were not taxed before.”

“Yep! Good job. We’ll do a few more since we’re almost home.” He says and she nods.

Blaine gave her four more questions and she got them all right. She then pulled up to their house and even on their way inside, he quizzed her and she still got everything right.

Kurt made them put the flashcards for dinner to give her a little break then she studied herself afterwards. She took a shower and laid down in bed, texting Whitney again. Her friend was giving her all the juicy details about her crush and what was going to happen on Monday after school. As she went to go reply, there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” She says and shuts off her phone.

The door’s pushed open and Kurt walks in to check on her. He smiles and goes to sit next to her on the bed.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She says with a sigh and fiddles with her fingers.

“You’ll be just fine, babe. It’s just one test.”

“Yeah but it’s a big one and I don’t want my grade to drop.”

“I know but try not to let it stress you out too much, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” He says and moves a piece of her hair away from her face. “My beautiful girl.”

“Mom.” She groans, rolling her eyes and moves on in the bed as Kurt gets closer.

“What? I can’t tell my daughter how beautiful she is? Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just you have tell me how much you can’t believe I’m growing up and it makes me sad that one day I’m not gonna be living here and you’re gonna miss me, and I don’t like that.”

“Aww, baby.” Kurt pulls her into his arms, fighting back the tears. “You can stay here as long as you want. I don’t care. This is your home and if you want to stay here then you can stay here, I’m giving you an open invite.” He says causing her to laugh. “It’s scary how fast you kids are growing up on us but it’s part of life, Noa.”

“I know mom. It just sucks seeing you and dad upset whenever I start acting like a grown up. It breaks my heart that it’s breaking yours.”

“Noa, no matter what you’ll always be my little girl. Both mine and daddy’s. You’re our first born and nothing’s ever going to change that, not even Drew.” He whispers at the end, hoping his son wouldn't hear him. “Our little secret.” He holds out his pinky and she hooks her on, tying them together.

She then yawns and Kurt sighs.

“Try to get some sleep, okay baby?” He moves out of her bed and pulls the blankets up, ready to tuck her in like her used to when she was a little girl. “If you need me you know where I am.” He says and kisses her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Night mommy, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replies and leaves her room, closing her door behind him.

Kurt checks on his son then makes his way to his bedroom where his husband was reading in bed with his glasses on. Kurt smiles at Blaine’s nerdiness, then goes over to his vanity to start his nighttime skincare routine. The two talk about their kids, Noa mostly, then Kurt gets in bed, falling asleep in Blaine’s arms.

**\---**

Noa took her test Friday afternoon and was a nervous wreck all week. She couldn’t stop thinking about her test or Jason, the boy who’s gonna ask her out. She hardly ate or left her room since she was texting Whitney nonstop. She went to work Sunday afternoon but then came right back home and went straight to her room again.

Kurt and Blaine just gave her some space knowing she was stressed about her grades so they tried not to pry too much.

By the time Monday came, Noa was dressed and ready before anyone else. She took her breakfast to-go and was anxious to get to school. Kurt didn’t ask any questions while she drove them there and just let her bed.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and breakfast burrito, exiting his car. She quickly found Whitney and the two made their way inside to the Cafe, where everyone goes before morning classes. She saw Jason and he waved to her then went off with his friends while she sat with her own and started to gossip.

She goes to her classes throughout the day then makes it to her U.S. History class. She couldn’t keep her leg still and was bouncing it under her desk while the teacher spoke to the class about the tests. Halfway through, he passed them out to everyone faced down then had them turn ‘em over.

Noa held her breath as she flipped the packet around and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief seeing she got an A-. She turned around to her best friend who got an A- too. They were both thrilled they passed and that their grades weren’t going to be harmed that much.

The teacher stepped out of the room for a few minutes so she snuck out her phone and sent a text to her parents.

**To: Mommy <3 & Daddy :)**   
**I PASSED!! I got an A-.**

She smiled as she sent the text and waited for a reply. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**From: Mommy <3**   
**Aww, great job baby!! I knew you could do it!! Now get off your phone before you get it taken away. I love you and will see you after work!! xoxo**

**From: Daddy :)**   
**That’s great, honey. I’m so proud of you!! Have a good rest of the day! I love you xo**

She put her phone back after reading her parent’s texts and went back to chatting with Whitney for the rest of the period since the teacher gave them free time. After U.S. History, they walked to their last class together and were waiting for the bell to ring so she could meet Jason by the lockers.

By the time the final bell rang, the students fled to the hallway gathering their textbooks, binders, and notebooks to take home while Noa followed Whitney to her locker and tried not to freak out.

“Do I look okay? I mean do I look decent at least?” She asks her best friend.

“You look great.” Whitney says and pulls out her bag. “Trust me, you always look good Noa. Just relax.”

“I can’t relax! The cutest boy in school wants to ask me out! I mean me, of all people!”

“I know! Don’t spoil it!”

“Right, sorry.” She says and watches her best friend close her locker. Whitney grabbed her arm and took her down the hall to the gym. Noa felt like her heart was going to fall out of her butt, she was so nervous for this.

They saw Jason standing there on his phone so they stopped around the corner and Noa took a deep breath, preparing herself.

“I’m gonna be right here, okay? You’re gonna be fine. He’s a nice kid, Noa.”

“I know.” She sighs and looks around the lockers at Jason. “Here goes nothing.”

As Noa walked around the corner, Jason smiled when he saw her and she almost lost her balance from his perfect smile. The two said “Hi” to each other and awkwardly stood there for a few minutes.

When they worked up the courage to talk, they both said something at the same time but she let him go first with a small smile.

“Well, what I was going to say was I’m really nervous since you’re the most beautiful girl in school and I wanted to do it right.”

“I’m nervous too.” She says and he continues to smile. “So at least we’re in the same boat.”

“Yeah.” He nods and looks around the empty hallway. “Um, well I-I guess I wanted to see if you were busy this weekend?” He asks.

“I have work on Sunday but I’m free Saturday.” She says, holding her hands together as they sweat profusely.

“Oh, so then do you go out with me Saturday night?”

“I’d love to.” She says, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven then?”

“Perfect. I’ll text you my address.”

“Oh yeah, here.” He hands her his phone and lets her put her contact information in. She does the same for him and the two smile at each as they hand their phones back. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks.

“Sure.”

“Okay, well I have basketball practice so I’ll text you later.”

“Okay, have fun.”

“Thanks.” He waves to her as he walks into the gym. She turns around and Whitney nearly tackles her in a hug.

“Oh my god! That was so cute! You two are so meant to be! AWW!!”

“Whitney relax.” She tells her best friend and she settles down.

She then squeals and the two jump up and down together a few times before pulling it together. The two went down to Noa’s locker before finding Whitney’s mom in the parking lot. She drove them to work and they started their shift.

Later on, her whole family picks her up from work and they go out to eat. She told her parents all about her day at school and at work, how she made $300 worth of tips. They’re proud of her and knew she was going to do just fine on her test.

Afterwards when they were all home, Noa decided to tell her parents about Jason since he’s picking her up Saturday night and she couldn’t exactly hide it. So she took herself to their room and knocked on the slightly open door.

Her dad tells her to come in, so she opens the door and finds both her parents sitting in bed together watching tv.

“What’s up, sweetie?” Blaine asks, turning the volume down.

“Well, I,” She rubs her hands together, looking at her parents. “I wasn’t completely honest with you guys about why I was so nervous last week.” She says and Kurt motions for her to come over to their bed. He moves over and lets her sit down beside him.

“What’s going on?” He asks, running his fingers through her hair.

“Well, today after school I got asked out on a date.” She says and slightly smiles up as her parents both looked at each other, shocked. “His name is Jason and we’re going out on a date Saturday night.”

“Aww, really? Aww that’s so sweet.” Kurt cheers while Blaine didn’t look amused.

“Dad, say something.”

Blaine looked at her and all he could see was his four year old daughter asking him to play pretend wedding with her. He frowns and Kurt snaps him out of it, “Blaine! Our daughter is talking to you.”

“Huh? Oh.” He blinks a few times and turns to look at Noa. “That’s great, sweetheart. I just can’t believe my baby’s already going on her first date.”

She tells them all about how he asked her out and that she wants them to meet so she’s hoping he can come to dinner in a few weeks if Kurt promises to make his famous Rigatoni Bolognese. Kurt and Blaine think it would be lovely to meet him so they just want to wait for her to give them the okay.

Before leaving their room, she says goodnight to her parents and returns back to her room, feeling good about herself.

As she got into bed, her phone went off again and she smiled seeing Jason’s name appear above the text box. They’ve been texting since she got out of work and he got out of practice. She replied to the message he sent and they started texting each other most of the night.

Noa lost track of time from texting him and heard someone get up. She checked the time and her heart dropped when she saw it was 1:00am. Before she could put her phone away, Blaine barged into her room.

“Noa, it’s one in the morning! Get off your phone and go to sleep!” He sternly tells her.

She nods and apologizes, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just go to bed.”

He turns to walk out but Noa gets up and runs to give him a hug. Confused, Blaine wraps his arms around his daughter and hugs her back.

“I love you daddy and don’t worry, I’ll always be your little girl.” She tells him.

He sadly smiles and kisses her cheek.

“I love you too. And you’re always gonna be my baby, no matter what.” He tells her.

The two let go of each other and she goes back to her bed while he walks down the hall, back into his room. He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around his husband, going back to sleep.


End file.
